Out of Tears
by La Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: [Outtake HBP, H&G, OneShot] Tal vez así vea que soy lo que necesita para seguir adelante, que soy fuerte. Que no necesito que me deje para protegerme. Que necesito de él para estar segura... sólo de él.


**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado, inspirado en la canción de The Rolling Stones homónima a la historia, que encontrarán en el disco "Voodoo Lounge". La composición de este texto contempla los hechos de "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Sin fines de lucro.**

**OUT OF TEARS**

Sé que lo dirá. Tarde o temprano, el momento va a llegar y no estoy segura de estar preparada para aceptarlo.

Si por lo menos faltara mucho tiempo, si por lo menos el momento no estuviera tan cerca...

No sé cuándo sucederá. No sé si será mañana, no sé si será dentro de una semana, dentro de un mes, dentro de dos... Sólo sé que llegará y no estoy segura de estar preparada para aceptarlo.

Sé que será lo mejor, que lo hará porque realmente le importa lo que pueda suceder conmigo.

Pero no puedo evitar que me duela. No puedo evitar pensar en cómo haré para seguir sin él, si estuve esperando la mitad de mi vida por esto.

No puedo evitar que duela incluso ahora, cuando aún no ha sucedido nada. No puedo evitar que duela incluso ahora, porque sé que falta poco...

Pero tampoco puedo decírselo. Eso arruinaría todo y esta dulce realidad transitoria terminaría incluso antes de lo que temo que lo haga.

Si tan sólo pudiéramos discutirlo... Si tuviera la mínima posibilidad de convencerlo de que no lo haga... Pero sé que de nada servirá. Y ya no tengo fuerzas para siquiera intentar hacerlo.

_I can't feel  
__Feel a thing  
I can't shout  
__I can't scream  
Breathe it out  
Breathe it in  
All this love  
__From within._

_  
_

_No puedo sentir  
Sentir algo  
No puedo vociferar  
No puedo gritar  
Expirar  
Inhalar  
Todo este amor  
Desde adentro_

Es demasiado para mi... demasiado para cualquiera.

Después de años enteros anhelando un acercamiento más atrevido... años completos deseando que algo milagrosamente sucediera, que alguna fuerza abstracta lo obligara a notar que estaba ahí... Y cuando finalmente pasa, es demasiado corto como para siquiera llegar a saborearlo. Mucho más que efímero. Tan efímero que puedo disfrutarlo sin pensar en que terminará pronto, en que es demasiado bueno como para ser cierto, o para que dure mucho tiempo más.

_I won't cry when you say goodbye  
__I'm out of tears  
I won't die when you wave goodbye  
I'm out of tears  
Out of tears _

_No lloraré cuando digas adiós  
Se me acabaron las lágrimas  
No moriré cuando blandas tu adiós  
Se me acabaron las lágrimas  
Sin lágrimas_

Puede sonar exagerado, hasta enfermizo. Puede que parezca algo que haría alguien que está desesperado, que se arrastra en busca de una mínima demostración más de cariño.

Pero no, no es eso. Es...

¿Para qué engañarme?. Es exactamente eso lo que sucede. Si tuviera que arrastrarme, ponerme de rodillas por un beso más antes del final, lo haría. Y no es algo que pueda decir sin sentirme avergonzada de mi propia debilidad. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa o al menos que pueda aceptar como normal.

_I won't drink  
I won't eat  
I can't hear  
I won't speak  
Let it out  
Let it in  
All this pain  
From within_

_No beberé  
__No comeré  
__No puedo escuchar  
__No hablaré  
__Dejarlo salir  
__Dejarlo entrar  
__Todo este dolor  
__Desde adentro_

Si fuera cualquier otro, no me importaría. Lo dejaría ir sin más. Tal vez pasaría una o dos semanas lamentándome por lo que podría haber pasado. Pero no con él.

Él es el único que llegaré a amar en toda mi vida. De hecho, es el único al que amé, y estoy segura de que será así siempre.

Y sé que es por eso que duele tanto. Creo que es por eso que ya no me importa qué consecuencias podría traer el llevar adelante esto. Sólo me importa que siga y que nunca termine, si fuera posible.

Porque es lo más perfecto, lo más ideal y lo más placentero que podría pedir. Y no quiero perderlo. No después de tanta espera, de tanto dolor silenciado.

_And I just can't pour my heart out  
To another living thing  
I'm a whisper  
I'm a shadow  
But I'm standing up to sing_

_Y simplemente no puedo desahogar mi corazón  
Con otro ente viviente  
Soy un susurro  
Soy una sombra  
Pero me estoy parando para cantar_

Pero no puedo mostrar esto... No es lo que él conoce de mí y tampoco es lo que yo conozco de mí...

Esta no soy yo... No esta persona que ruega por un momento más... por otra caricia... por un último beso...

¿Dónde ha quedado esa Ginny independiente, que manejaba su vida desligada de lo que hicieran los demás?. ¿Dónde ha ido?. ¿Volverá algún día?.

No, no lo creo... Esa Ginny nunca había estado enamorada. Esa Ginny no conocía lo que era amar.

Pero la de ahora es mucho más débil... mucho más frágil... La Ginny que reside en mí ahora lloró por él y sigue sufriendo, en silencio, tras una máscara que no le permite mostrarlo.

Tras la máscara de la que fue antes, de la que no quiere dejar de ser.

Pero es inevitable... ya no soy la misma. Lo amo y nada cambiará eso, por más que desee que sea así.

_I won't cry when you say goodbye  
I'm out of tears  
I won't die when you wave goodbye  
I'm out of tears, yes I am  
I won't cry, I swear my eyes are dry  
I'm out of tears  
I won't cry, I'm going to tell you why  
I'm out of tears  
Out of tears  
Out of tears_

_No lloraré cuando digas adiós  
__Se me agotaron las lágrimas  
__No moriré cuando blandas tu adiós  
__Se me agotaron las lágrimas, se me agotaron  
__No lloraré, juro que mis ojos están secos  
__Se me agotaron las lágrimas  
__No lloraré, te diré porqué  
__Se me agotaron las lágrimas  
__Sin lágrimas  
__Sin lágrimas_

Si tan sólo pudiera detener el tiempo y congelar este tiempo... este fabuloso, único e irrepetible tiempo...

No sé que pasará después... no sé si volverá, o si será el adiós definitivo. De cualquier forma, es demasiado... demasiado dolor junto...

_Let it out  
From within  
Some you lose  
Some you win  
I can drift  
I can dream  
Till I float  
Off your screen_

_Dejarlo salir  
__Desde adentro  
__Algo pierdes  
__Algo ganas  
__Puedo ir a la deriva  
__Puedo soñar  
__Hasta que flote  
__Fuera de tu pantalla_

Pero hay algo en lo que no estoy pensando... lo hará porque le importo... porque realmente le importo... ¿Es que estoy ganando algo sin notarlo?. Si no le importara, si fuera sólo algo transitorio, sólo algo pasajero... No estaría por hacerlo. No le importaría que pudiera suceder...

Sí, eso es. Lo pierdo, pero gano su amor... Gano la seguridad de que soy alguien importante en su vida, la certeza de que volverá. Gano la convicción de que estará conmigo, de una forma u otra.

_And I just can't pour my heart out  
To another living thing  
I'm a whisper  
I'm a shadow  
But I'm standing up to sing_

_Y simplemente no puedo desahogar mi corazón  
__Con otro ente viviente  
__Soy un susurro  
__Soy una sombra  
__Pero me estoy parando para cantar  
_

Mis lágrimas deben dejar de caer, por más que no quieran hacerlo. Ya no quedan más por derramar...

A pesar de que ahora lo sé, no puedo dejar de sentir esta opresión... esta sensación que me dice que no lo deje ir, que si lo hago no habrá otra posibilidad para los dos.

Pero no puedo seguir llorando... no puedo demostrar esta debilidad... tal vez así vea que soy lo que necesita para seguir adelante, que soy fuerte. Que no necesito que me deje para protegerme. Que necesito de él para estar segura... sólo de él.

_I won't cry when you say goodbye  
I'm out of tears  
I won't die when you wave goodbye  
I'm out of tears  
Out of tears  
__I won't cry, I swear my eyes are dry  
I'm out of tears  
Out of tears  
__I won't cry, I'm going to tell you why  
I'm out of tears  
Out of tears  
Out of tears_

_No lloraré cuando digas adiós  
Se me agotaron las lágrimas  
No moriré cuando blandas tu adiós  
Se me agotaron las lágrimas  
Sin lágrimas_  
_No lloraré, juro que mis ojos están secos  
Se me agotaron las lágrimas  
Sin lágrimas_  
_No lloraré, te diré porqué  
__Se me agotaron las lágrimas  
__Sin lágrimas  
__Sin lágrimas_

FIN

°°°°°

_Un **Outtake **muy cortito del **Half-Blood Prince **(que, paradójicamente, llevó mucho tiempo construir)Lo ubicaría en algún momento entre "la muerte" y "el funeral" (no quiero arruinar la sorpresa para los que aún no leyeron el libro)._

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO. **Ojalá hayan disfrutado la lectura. Gracias a todos por haber leído!_

_Adío!_


End file.
